Sobre Naruto los Uchiha y el desorden de por medio
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: AU. SasuNaru, tal vez OoC. Fugaku exige a Hinata un novio. Su amiga Sakura le recomienda contratar a un amigo suyo. Es así como Naruto, sin saberlo, entra directamente a las fauces del lobo. La familia Uchiha esconde más de lo que se ve a simple vista...


**Sobre Naruto, los Uchiha y el desorden de por medio**

De lo que pasa cuando Naruto se mete con una extraña familia.

**N/A:** en este fic he cambiado los apellidos a los personajes y el color a los ojos de los Hyuuga. Espero que no les moleste, el punto es que he agrupado a algunos en familia y necesitaba apellidos… y los Hyuuga, me encanta el byakugan pero esto es un AU y no quiero que desentonen, así que los ojos de Neji serán cafés y los de Hinata negros.

-X-

Las calles estaban casi vacías y sólo un par de desafortunados transeúntes corrían buscando refugio de la lluvia. En el interior de una pequeña cafetería, Sakura daba un cuarto sorbo a su taza de café antes de levantar la vista hacia su amiga e increparla con algo de impaciencia.

–Hinata, si no te decides a hablar de una vez, tendré que irme.

La morena, que había estado removiendo el contenido intacto de su taza por más de cinco minutos, dio un leve respingo y se sonrojó un poco.

–Gomen nasai, Sakura-san.

–Bah, no importa, sólo dime qué te pasa.

–¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? –inquirió rápidamente la muchacha.

Sakura alzó una ceja sonriendo a medio camino entre la ternura y la suficiencia.

–Te conozco desde el jardín de niños, no intentes mentirme que de todas formas se te da muy mal.

Hinata abrió la boca, parecía dispuesta a empezar a hablar, pero tras unos segundos la cerró de nuevo y empezó a revolver nuevamente y con nerviosismo el café que estaba frente a ella. Sakura Hattomi conocía muy bien a la miembro menor de la familia Uchiha; siempre que se ponía nerviosa tomaba actitudes similares, por eso no insistió y le dio tiempo hasta que encontrara palabras que le permitieran expresarse cómodamente.

–Mi padre es muy estricto–resolvió la azabache.

–Ya lo sé.

–Me ha reprendido.

Fugaku Uchiha era el poderoso dueño de una exitosa empresa automotriz, Mangekyou Motors. Un hombre rico, frío y exigente que en ocasiones esperaba que su familia le obedeciera de manera tan incondicional como sus empleados.

–¿Otra vez lo de la boda?

–Sí, bueno… no realmente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Dijo que debía conseguir un novio si esperaba casarme algún día.

Sakura puso cara de circunstancias.

–Bueno… algo de razón tiene…

–¡Yo no puedo tomar algo tan serio a la ligera, Sakura-san!

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Mi onisan nos estaba escuchando y dijo que me iba a quedar solterona. Me enojé mucho y no pensé mis palabras y yo… yo…

–Anda, Hinata, no puede ser tan malo.

–… dije que tenía un novio.

Ciertamente Sakura se mostró sorprendida.

–Y mi padre me dijo que lo llevara a casa el sábado por la noche para cenar, ¡no sé qué hacer, Sakura-san, estoy desesperada!

–No está tan mal, ¿qué tal si le dices la verdad?

–Es que yo…–la morena bajó el rostro con pena– no quiero hacerlo, porque Sasuke-niisan ha estado burlándose de mí todos los días, dice que es mentira y que debo aceptarlo y yo…

–Quieres cerrarle la boca, te entiendo… a veces tu hermano se comporta como un idiota.

Hinata asintió tristemente.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sakura miró distraídamente por la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y se volvió hacia su amiga con gesto malicioso y una pícara sonrisa. La Uchiha se sobresaltó.

–Se me ocurre algo, pero… ¿qué estarías dispuesta a perder?

–Sa-Sakura-san… me estás asustando.

La Hattomi relajó un poco el gesto pero mantuvo su sonrisita audaz y explicó:

–Me refiero a dinero.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo. Tras caer en la cuenta de lo que su amiga le proponía compuso una mueca de completo terror.

–¿No estarás insinuando que… le pague a alguien?

–Precisamente.

–¡Pe-pero, Sakura-san, eso sería completamente irresponsable! ¿Cómo podría llevar un total desconocido a mi casa?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y rehuyó la mirada de su amiga para decir, como sin querer:

–¿Y si… yo conociera a alguien?

La Uchiha adoptó fácilmente un tono carmesí y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, escandalizada.

–Tú no… no es posible que frecuentes… que seas del tipo…–balbuceó.

–No, no–se apresuró a explicar la otra, completamente abochornada–. Él era sólo un paciente muy amable y extremadamente lindo que antes de irse me dejó su tarjeta, es todo, además es hermano de una amiga mía, yo no frecuento… ese tipo de servicios.

La Uchiha se relajó un poco.

–Lamento haber pensado así de ti, Sakura-san–musitó.

–No hay cuidado, fue mi culpa por no explicarme bien.

El silencio cayó suavemente sobre la mesa en que ambas muchachas se sentaban.

–Sería bueno que lo conozcas–opinó la pelirrosa.

–S-sí, supongo…

–Llamaré un taxi, más tarde te pongo un mensaje de texto para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿está bien?

–Hai, arigatō, Sakura-san.

-X-

«Todo está bien, todo está bien» se repetía mentalmente Hinata. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y un sudor frío perlaba las palmas de sus manos. Nerviosa, enrollaba y desenrollaba entre sus dedos el dobladillo de su blusa, arrepintiéndose constantemente por la decisión que había tomado.

–Señorita Uchiha, ¿está segura de que se encuentra bien? –la interrogó el chofer de la familia.

La joven pelinegra dio un saltito en su asiento.

–H-hai, Yamato-san.

Él la miró con escepticismo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Finalmente, el automóvil negro que la transportaba se detuvo frente al parque y Hinata abrió la puerta para salir.

–¿A qué hora vengo por usted, señorita?

–Yo lo llamo, Yamato-san, muchas gracias.

El chofer se despidió de la chica con un gesto de la mano y arrancó, perdiéndose a la distancia en una esquina.

Hinata se recompuso la ropa con nerviosismo. Había quedado con Sakura para conocer al muchacho que se haría pasar por su novio. Caminó lentamente por el parque, buscando el llamativo pelo rosa de su amiga. Finalmente dio con ella: se encontraba sentada en una banca de espaldas a ella; a su lado estaba un muchacho del que sólo pudo vislumbrar el pelo amarillo y la camisa blanca.

–Ohayo…–saludó indecisa al llegar junto a ellos. Para su sorpresa, a diferencia suya, Sakura se veía serena, estaba sonriendo y parecía haber estado manteniendo una conversación muy amena antes de que ella llegara. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el chico rubio le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y centró directamente en sus ojos su intensa mirada azul.

–¿Es ella? –inquirió el joven dirigiéndose a la Hattomi, quien asintió en un gesto que parecía satisfecho.

Rápidamente, el rubio se puso de pie y tendió su mano a Hinata. El sonrojo de la chica incrementó sin que ella pudiera siquiera preverlo y, dudosa, acercó la suya con vacilación. Él no dudó en tomarla con mucha elegancia para inclinarse a besarla sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

–Mi nombre es Mizumaki Naruto–se presentó galante.

Hinata estaba segura de que si su cabeza seguía calentándose así iba a explotar. El joven Mizumaki llevaba un atuendo bastante sencillo: jeans, tenis, una camisa blanca arremangada con los dos primeros botones seductivamente abiertos y, coronando la escena, un sencillo aunque llamativo colgante de brillante roca celeste en el cuello.

–Me dijiste que era bonita, Sakura–dijo a la pelirrosa–, pero mentiste–Hinata sintió algo muy similar al hielo apoderarse por un momento de su estómago cuando oyó el piropo–: es preciosa.

–¿A que sí? –Sakura sonrió divertida–. Yo creo que me iré–Sakura ignoró olímpicamente la disimulada negación de cabeza y la cara de espanto que compuso su amiga y agregó: –. Los dejaré solos para que puedan conocerse mejor.

Dicho esto, la Hattomi se despidió con un gesto de la mano del Mizumaki y dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a Hinata mientras susurraba un «tú puedes» para luego marcharse tarareando una animada melodía.

Hinata se obligó a sí misma a mirar al rubio. Él se sentó y, sonriente, la invitó a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de la mano. Tímidamente, la Uchiha tomó lugar a su lado y se sujetó de las rodillas mirando un poco hacia abajo con gesto horrorizado.

–Oi, ¿Hinata, ne?, Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a violarte ni nada por el estilo, ttebayo.

La morena no relajó su expresión, más bien giró levemente el rostro para poder mirarlo (daba la impresión de que lo vigilaba, en realidad).

–Háblame del trabajo–pidió él.

–T-tú…–la chica se cortó de pronto y se sonrojó violentamente. Volvió a fijar la mirada en un punto indefinido.

–Mira–Naruto apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora–: Sakura me mencionó algo pero lo más importante es que tú te sientas cómoda con esto. Si quieres puedo irme y no volverás a verme, no hay ningún problema, dattebayo.

Hinata inhaló profundamente y se armó del valor necesario para encarar al ojiazul. Seguía sonrojada pero su voz no tembló.

–Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novio, ¿cuánto va a costarme?

–Hmm…–el rubio se rascó la barbilla, pensativo– Es que si no sé por cuánto tiempo o bajo qué circunstancias no puedo ponerle precio–explicó.

–¿… circunstancias?

–Ya sabes, suegros odiosos, asistir a eventos raros, sexo, esas cosas.

–¡No, no! –se apresuró a negar, sobresaltada, la menor de los Uchiha– ¡Nada de eso! Sólo tendrías que asistir a una cena mañana por la noche en mi casa.

Naruto dejó salir una jovial carcajada.

–Si es sólo eso, será fácil y no muy caro, dependiendo de la comida, claro está–bromeó–: si fuera un buen ramen de seguro te sale gratis.

Naruto volvió a reír alegremente y Hinata compuso una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Qué hay de los besos? –quiso saber él de pronto.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de la muchacha.

–¿Nani?

–Por tu forma de ser yo diría que estás algo más que sólo un poco en contra de besar a un desconocido–dedujo–. Es necesario que yo sepa cómo debo comportarme en casa de tu familia.

–Pues… no sé–titubeó ella.

Sin aviso alguno, Naruto atrapó rápidamente el mentón de Hinata con la diestra y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella se puso inmediatamente de pie, con el rostro de un tono similar al de las remolachas y cara de estar al borde del colapso nervioso.

–¿Q-qué…?–parecía incapaz de articular algo más.

–Sólo quería ver cómo te lo tomabas–comentó Naruto pareciendo serio por primera vez–. Si quieres que finja ser tu novio también tú tendrás que poner de tu parte, dattebayo.

Hinata intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Cuando se sintió más calmada, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al Mizumaki y él le sonrió confortantemente. Algo en el semblante sincero del rubio animó a la muchacha a sentarse tímidamente a su lado. Él se acercó despacio a su rostro. La Uchiha nuevamente se tensó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, iba a volver a ponerse en pie cuando Naruto susurró, suavemente, permitiendo que su cálido aliento le rozara los labios.

–Tranquila…

Y Hinata no supo en qué momento se permitió a sí misma salvar la distancia que separaba su boca de la de Naruto, no supo tampoco cómo terminó por colgarse de su cuello o por qué de pronto sintió tantas ganas de sonreír. Lo que sí supo es que ése era el mejor beso de su vida.

La frente de Mizumaki Naruto reposó delicadamente sobre la de la morena y él se permitió acariciar suavemente el pálido rostro de la muchacha. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero se veía tranquila, incluso feliz. Liberó su agarre y él se alejó para que no se sintiera incómoda.

–Mizumaki-san…

–Llámame Naruto–pidió él.

–¿Naruto-kun?

–¿Sí?

–Quedas oficialmente contratado.

-X-

–¡Narutoooo!

–Hmmmm…–el rubio se revolvió perezosamente en la cama, rehusándose a acabar con el placer de quedarse ahí unos minutos más.

–¡Narutoooo! –volvió a escucharse desde el primer piso.

–Ya voy…–rezongó molesto. Se sentó en la cama con fastidio y tanteó torpemente en el suelo buscando las sandalias antes de bajar, entre protestas adormiladas, las escaleras.

–¡Buenos días! –una radiante y siempre alegre Ino, su hermana gemela, lo saludó desde la cocina apenas lo vio llegar.

–¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Ino-chan? –preguntó después de dejar salir un descomunal bostezo. Aún semidormido, caminó hacia el fregadero y tomó una taza para servirse café.

–Supe que conseguiste trabajo–comentó la chica alegremente, guiñándole un ojo.

–Bueno… sí–admitió–, pero es la primera vez que te veo emocionada al respecto.

–Es que me encontré una libreta en la que apuntaste la dirección.

Naruto la miró sin comprender.

–¡La familia Uchiha! –la rubia casi saltaba de emoción.

–Y eso es muy especial para ti porque…–la instó a continuar su gemelo.

–¡Sasuke Uchiha! –esta vez Ino no se privó de dejar salir un chillido entusiasmado.

–Claro, sí… ¿qué tiene él?

Su hermana le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y compuso un gesto de molestia al tener que explicar algo que a ella le resultaba tan evidente.

–Es guapísimo…

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–El otro día por casualidad pasó al salón a cortarse el pelo, yo estaba ocupada y lo atendió Temari, pero escuché que mencionaba su nombre e investigué un poco a su familia.

–¿Investigaste…?–el tono del ojiazul era de total incredulidad.

–Ay, bueno, sí, le pedí a Shikamaru que lo hiciera–admitió fastidiada–. Da igual, ¿no quieres saber lo que descubrí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Al parecer vive con sus padres, un hermano y una hermana. Está soltero, es más o menos de nuestra edad y copropietario de Mangekyou Motors. Eso y el hecho de que es extremadamente guapo lo convierten en el primero en mi lista de conquistas.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada entretenida ante la cara de absoluta convicción de su excéntrica hermana. Ino siempre había sido impulsiva y enamoradiza, su mayor sueño era casarse con un apuesto y millonario muchacho para pasar el resto de sus días siendo atendida como una reina y poder dejar su trabajo en el salón de belleza.

–¿Y cómo piensas llegar a él? Dime, ttebayo–el varón la miró con ternura.

–Es fácil: tú sales con su hermana, la tal Hinata, consigues que se enamore de ti y un día, tarde o temprano, yo me acercaré también a la familia–la exaltada muchacha compuso un gesto esperanzado y colocó el puño cerrado frente a ella en un gesto triunfal –. Entonces Sasuke no podrá resistir mi belleza y caerá rendido a mis pies, ¿buen plan, eh?

El gemelo la miró, sonriendo con cariño.

–Habrá que ver, Ino-chan, por ahora desayunemos.

-X-

–No… no… horrible… muy usado…

Ino llevaba como quince minutos revolcando entre las ropas de su hermano. Él, sentado en la cama, la miraba con cansancio.

–Puedo vestirme solo, imouto-chan, dattebayo. No hace falta que hagas un desastre en mi habitación.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de fingido reproche.

–No, no, Naru-chan, tienes que verte irresistible para que mi plan funcione.

–Hmpf.

El ojiazul se dejó caer hacia atrás.

–¡Ya está!

No bien hubo terminado de incorporarse cuando la ropa que le tiró su hermana le cayó en la cabeza. La tomó para mirarla.

–¿Te gusta?

–Pues sí, claro, gracias Ino-chan.

Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

–Alístate hermanito–ordenó justo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar el orden de la habitación en ruinas.

Naruto suspiró y empezó a recoger las prendas del suelo.

-X-

–¡Kawaii!

Naruto miró, con algo de sorpresa, su reflejo en el espejo: llevaba pantalón negro, camisa azul claro y una elegante chaqueta negra. Pese a la sencillez del atuendo se veía francamente bien.

–El azul resalta tus ojos–comentó su hermana mientras él se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de modo que su inseparable collar de roca celeste fuese visible.

Le dio la espalda a su reflejo y tomó las llaves del carro y la libreta donde había apuntado la dirección de la mansión Uchiha. Ino lo acompañó hasta el pórtico y le dirigió una mirada cariñosa. Él estaba dispuesto a irse ya, pero antes abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, levantándola del suelo por un momento.

–Te quiero, hermanita–le dijo.

–Yo también, Naru-chan. Ahora vete, que luego te pierdes de camino y se te hace tarde.

Naruto le sacó la lengua con gracia y fue a subirse al carro. La ojiazul lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió al girar en una esquina.

Al Mizumaki le tomó menos trabajo del que esperaba encontrar la mansión Uchiha. Las instrucciones que le dio Hinata resultaron de lo más claras y fáciles de seguir. Un guarda de aspecto cansado le interrogó sobre el motivo de su visita antes de permitirle entrar.

La mansión se alzaba imponente y majestuosa sobre una moderada colina a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía enormes jardines y a Naruto le costó decidir dónde aparcar entre tanto espacio disponible.

–Caramba…–murmuró al encontrarse de frente con la entrada principal. Inseguro y algo nervioso llamó al timbre. Para su alivio, fue Hinata quien abrió la puerta.

–Naruto-kun–saludó ella–, qué bueno que llegaste.

–No es como si no fuera a venir–bromeó él con una alegre sonrisa. La chica le correspondió con una un tanto más recatada.

–Déjame que cuelgue tu abrigo.

–Oh, gracias, Hinata-chan–. Dijo entregándoselo.

–Ven, quiero presentarte a mi familia.

La Uchiha tomó tímidamente su mano y lo condujo por un más que ostentoso recibidor. De frente, una amplia escalera llevaba a pisos superiores. Naruto se preguntó si el único objetivo de aquella enorme antesala era tener más piso para limpiar, pues el único mobiliario del recinto era una mesita de madera con un teléfono. Hinata caminó hacia la izquierda y lo condujo por una salida lateral hacia lo que parecía ser la sala. La cual también contaba con una cantidad casi exagerada de espacio, los muebles no eran abundantes pero sí muy finos y todo estaba decorado con sobriedad y buen gusto. Sentados dignamente sobre sillones azules se encontraban dos jóvenes de piel pálida, cabello azabache y ojos negros, ambos de impecable porte. Nadie que los viera podría negar que fueran hermanos. La mayor diferencia entre ellos radicaba en que el cabello del mayor era más largo y lo llevaba, aparentemente, recogido en una coleta baja, además de que tenía unas marcadas ojeras que le daban un aspecto triste. El menor, por su parte, parecía indiferente a todo.

Apenas el rubio hizo aparición en la estancia, ambos morenos se pusieron de pie. El más joven de los dos miró al invitado con aire crítico, como si no lo considerara lo suficientemente bueno para pisar el suelo de su casa. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y se acercó, instando al ojiazul a hacer lo mismo.

–Naruto, ellos son mis hermanos: Sasuke-niisan e Itachi-niichan–dijo señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

–Mi nombre es Mizumaki Naruto–se presentó. Itachi le tendió su mano mostrando una sonrisa cortés y él la estrechó componiendo una mucho más entusiasta. Sin embargo, cuando acercó su mano a Sasuke, éste le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y prepotente ante la que no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo.

–Disculpa a Sasuke-niisan–intervino Hinata con reproche hacia su hermano al ver la ira creciente en el rostro de su 'novio'–: a veces parece que no tuviera modales.

–Tsk…–Sasuke apartó el rostro con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le dedicó una mirada de reojo al rubio.

Naruto se repetía mentalmente que sería de muy mal gusto golpear en la cara al hermano de su clienta y respiró hondo para calmar su enojo.

–Es un placer conocerlo, Mizumaki-san–la réplica algo tardía de Itachi resultó ser un buen escape a la tensión del momento. Naruto se volteó hacia él, agradeciendo mentalmente el gesto–. Qué gusto que pueda acompañarnos esta noche.

–El gusto es todo mío.

–Me imagino…

La sangre volvió a bullir en las venas de Naruto, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan engreído e insoportable?

–¡Sasuke! –lo reprendió Hinata– Compórtate…

El aludido echó una risita indiferente, tomó asiento nuevamente y volvió a dirigirle una mirada de soslayo al acompañante de su hermana.

–Buenas noches.

Una mujer madura pero muy bella, de largo y lacio cabello negro, se asomó por el marco de una puerta al fondo de la estancia.

–Naruto, déjame que te presente a mi okasan–Hinata se apresuró a guiar al rubio junto a ella.

–Mi nombre es Mizumaki Naruto, es un placer, señora Uchiha.

–Qué bonito nombre–expresó la mujer, sonriendo con dulzura. La forma en que Mikoto Uchiha ladeó la cabeza hizo que al rubio el corazón le diera un vuelco.

–Usted me recuerda a mi mamá…–dijo inconscientemente. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró a añadir: – lo siento mucho, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Mikoto continuó sonriendo.

–No hay ningún problema, Naruto. Vengan todos a la mesa, por favor, Fugaku bajará en un momento.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron a la señora de la casa hasta el comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. Naruto agradeció mentalmente a Kamisama que Ino hubiera tomado, en algún momento de su vida, un curso de etiqueta y le enseñara lo indispensable. Un par de minutos después un hombre de aspecto severo llegó y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa.

–Oto-san–habló algo insegura Hinata–él es mi novio: Mizumaki Naruto.

Fugaku Uchiha le dirigió una mirada evaluativa.

–Mucho gusto–Naruto estaba seguro de que sus palabras no habían sonado con el aplomo que él quiso.

Poco tiempo después llegaron dos mujeres trayendo la comida y la colocaron sobre la mesa. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Al principio al rubio le pareció percibir una mirada arrogante por parte de Sasuke y le complació pensar que estaría decepcionado de verlo desenvolverse sin problemas en el uso de la vajilla, no obstante ése no parecía ser el motivo, ya que las miradas disimuladas del Uchiha lo persiguieron durante toda la comida.

Los comensales se mantuvieron en relativo silencio por un rato, cuando estaban próximos a terminar fue Fugaku el primero en hablar:

–¿En qué trabaja, Mizumaki?

–Soy militar–. No era del todo falso, Naruto había pertenecido durante algunos años al servicio militar, sin embargo ahora que su país estaba en relativa paz no tenía mucho qué hacer.

–No creo que tenga mucho trabajo en estos momentos–la voz de Sasuke fue acompañada de su inseparable sonrisa presumida.

–Sí, bueno, a veces tengo mucho trabajo–el rubio fue perfectamente consciente de la mirada despectiva de su 'suegro' y odió a Sasuke por ser un perfecto cretino.

Después de la comida, Naruto esperaba un severo interrogatorio e incluso una posible advertencia sobreprotectora por parte del jefe de familia, pero ésta no llegó. De hecho, descontando la pregunta sobre su empleo, Fugaku Uchiha parecía haberlo ignorado por completo.

Naruto se despidió respetuosamente de los padres de Hinata y anunció que se marcharía. Lo tomó completamente desprevenido la propuesta del más joven de los varones:

–¿Tan pronto, _Mizumaki_? –arrastró odiosamente el apellido–. Pero si nosotros vamos mañana a una excursión familiar, deberías venir… ya eres como de la familia.

Su tono mordaz y el reto impreso en las palabras hicieron rechinar los dientes del invitado.

–No quiero molestar–expresó fingiendo tranquilidad.

–La verdad no es ninguna molestia–a Mikoto le había parecido una excelente idea–. Fugaku no podrá venir, le surgió un compromiso, así que tenemos un espacio de sobra. Es la oportunidad ideal para que te integres a la familia, Naruto.

–Yo…

–Qué timidez…–Sasuke parecía dispuesto a ganarse un buen moretón en el ojo.

–Agradezco su invitación…–Naruto iba a rechazar la oferta, pero cometió el error de mirar de reojo cómo Sasuke le alzaba una ceja y habló casi sin pensar–… iré a mi casa a preparar todo para el viaje, ¿cuánto tiempo durará?

–Tres días.

–Es mejor que me vaya ahora mismo si quiero estar listo a tiempo–el joven buscó con la mirada a Hinata–. Hina-chan, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

La chica se sobresaltó, pero tuvo el atino de disimularlo bastante bien.

–Hai, Naruto-kun.

La pareja se dirigió en silencio a la entrada principal.

–Hinata-chan–dijo Naruto una vez hubieron llegado a la puerta–. Lamento todo esto, prometo remediarlo de alguna forma, dattebayo.

–Quien debería disculparse soy yo, Naruto-kun–respondió ella un poco azorada–. Perdona a Sasuke-niisan, él generalmente no se comporta así.

El rubio bufó molesto, reprimiendo todos los insultos que hubiera deseado dedicar en ese momento al Uchiha.

–Es mejor que me vaya ahora. Nos vemos, Hinata-chan–se despidió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

–Adiós, Naruto-kun.

Naruto recogió su chaqueta de la percha en que la había colgado la chica y, poniéndosela, salió de la residencia Uchiha.

–Ese imbécil bastardo Uchiha…–murmuró mientras removía distraídamente en las bolsas de la prenda en busca de las llaves.

–¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

Para deleite del Uchiha, Naruto dio un saltito y se volteó con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, imbécil?

Sasuke se acercó, negando impasiblemente con la cabeza.

–Esa no es forma de hablar en casa de tus suegros.

–No abuses de la suerte que tienes…

–Y dime, Naruto–el moreno lo acorraló repentinamente contra el auto, colocando ambos brazos a los lados del rubio–: ¿por qué finges ser el novio de mi hermana?

El ojiazul abrió mucho los ojos y un poco la boca con estupefacción.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No te hagas el dobe, nadie se despide de su novia con un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto se sobresaltó, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

–Nunca se sabe cuándo habrá un cabrón entrometido como tú queriendo espiar lo que no le importa.

–Qué convincente–terció el otro con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hastiado, Mizumaki le empujó un brazo al otro para que dejara de acorralarlo, pero éste correspondió acercándose más.

–¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, bastardo? –inquirió furioso Naruto al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha no parecía tener ninguna intención de dejarle ir.

–Dime cuánto te paga.

–¿A ti qué te importa?

Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

–Entonces sí te contrató, qué patética.

Sin poder ni querer contenerse más, Naruto le estampó el puño derecho en la cara al bastardo presumido, logrando que lo liberara.

–¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Hinata-chan, imbécil! –advirtió.

El moreno se llevó la mano izquierda a la quijada, limpió la sangre que empezaba a brotarle del labio roto, la miró un momento y luego se volvió hacia su atacante con un brillo en los ojos que al rubio le pareció maléfico. Estuvo seguro de que iba a amenazarlo con contarle la verdad a Fugaku o con mandarlo a prisión; lo que jamás hubiera previsto fue lo que en realidad pasó. En un ágil movimiento, Sasuke lo empujó contra el vehículo y se aplastó contra él, besándolo apasionadamente e impidiéndole reaccionar hasta pasados unos segundos, tras los cuales fue él quien empujó al Uchiha. Éste, increíblemente, se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, eh?

–Dime cuánto te paga ella–dijo el otro con el tono enronquecido y la respiración notoriamente agitada–y yo te pagaré el triple. No, te pagaré lo que pidas.

–Jódete, bastardo maldito, yo no me vendo. Aléjate de mí si no quieres problemas–. La verdad Naruto sabía muy bien que quien podía tener problemas era él en realidad, pero ignoró eso y se subió dignamente a su vehículo para largarse de una buena vez de ahí.

–Nos veremos mañana, recuérdalo Mizumaki–oyó que le gritaba el moreno. Apretó con fuerza el volante y aceleró.

-X-X-X-

Les ha gustado? Háganmelo saber con sus reviews, quiero saber si vale la pena continuarla.


End file.
